


The Black Lily

by FallenNiji



Series: The Black Lily Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alive Hogwarts, Character Death, Dragon Animagus, Earthborns, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Reincarnation, Sepira reborn as a Female Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenNiji/pseuds/FallenNiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to, 'The Black Lily: Tales of Magick'. Sepira was Reborn as young Dorea Potter. Merlin help us. Slight Kawahira x Sepira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Lily

**[Year 953]**

_"Nee nee, Kawahira? Can you promise me something?" A woman asked. She had short dark teal hair, bright blue eyes, a heart-shaped face and a beautiful smile, along with an emblem under her eye._

_"Hmm? What would that be Sepira?" Sepira smiled softly. "Protect them."_

_"Who?" Kawahira asked his partner, "My descendants." He hesitated, "I can't promise...but I'll try." He had short silver hair and colder eyes, and was wearing a male Japanese kimono._

_"Arigatō."_

**[Year 983]**

_"Who are you?" Sepira asked the foolish humans that dared venture into Earthborn territory. There were two men and two women, "Who are you?" Kawahira repeated._

_"My name is Salazar Slytherin." The shorter male introduced. He had slick long black hair and secretive emerald eyes. "These are my friends, Helga Hufflepuff." A woman with curled blond hair and kind, warm yellow/gold eyes, "Rowena Ravenclaw." A woman with wavy midnight black eyes and shining blue eyes, "And Godric Gryffindor." A man with curly dark crimson hair with playful and bold red eyes._

_"What are you doing here humans?" Kawahira questioned._

_"We are in need of help." Rowena Ravenclaw answered, and an Earthborn with purple hair and eyes, Suzuki, laughed. "Help you? Why should we help humans that have done nothing but destroy our beloved Earth?" A few others joined her._

_"We are magicals." Helga Hufflepuff spoke and all laughter died down, "We wish to build a school where magicals from all ages can live in peace, and learn how to control their magic. You have seen the hunts no? They are killing children! Please help us!" She bowed, and so did her companions after a moment of hesitation._

_Sepira and Kawahira stared at them before the female smiled, "What will the school be called?"_

_Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin looked up in shock, but it slowly formed into pure happiness._

_"Hogwarts."_

**[Year 989]**

_"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Salazar shouted, "We're sorry Sepira! We didn't mean to tickle you in your sleep!"_

_"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titllandus!" The Earthborns were shrieking with laughter as Salazar and Godric got their asses handed to them by their short, childish Female Leader (Kawahira being the male) (She and Kawahira were at the top of the Earthborns along with five others)._

_Rowena chuckled and Helga giggled, "They sure are enthusiastic, huh, Row." Rowena smiled at the youngest Founder, "Yes, they certainly are." She suddenly had a brilliant idea, "Our school motto; Never tickle a sleeping dragon!"_

**[Year 990]**

_"How about we make Houses?" They all looked at Salazar as if he were insane, "I mean, I'm ambitious and sly, Hel's hardworking and kind, Ric's daring and brave, and Row's witty and intelligent. So I think we should take our own kind and teach them what we know." He suggested._

_"That is not a bad idea, Salazar Slytherin-kun." Sepira walked into the Great Hall along with Kawahira and her Earthborns._

_"Slytherin House for the ambitious and sly. Gryffindor House for the bold and brave. Ravenclaw House for the witty and intelligent. And Hufflepuff House for the kind and hardworking." The Founders nodded._

_"But who will teach what?"_

_"I do not really care." Sepira stated bluntly, "But me and my kind will teach selected individuals how to produce their Dying Will Flames. And we will also teach Studies of the Earth, and such."_

**[Year 995]**

_"Umi wa todomaru tokoro o shirimasen. Hamaguri wa, sedai kara sedai e to sono keitai o shita ni watashimasu. Niji wa kie mae ni zuiji hyōji sa remasu." Sepira hummed to herself and Kawahira peaked at her, "Sepira, what are you humming?"_

_She smiled sadly, "Messing with the future is dangerous."_

**[Year 1003]**

_Rowena was sobbing, "H-Helena and Baron are dead!" She continued sobbing into the night._

**[Year 1010]**

_"The Chamber of Secrets...you put a_ basilisk _into your chamber?" Godric questioned, Salazar shrugged, "Esmeralda is quite nice and gentle. She will protect the castle when we're gone." Godric shook his head. "You're insane."_

_"Say the one who created a singing hat."_

_"A_ sorting _singing hat."_

**[Year 1049]**

_They're all dead. First was Helga, then Godric, then Rowena and lastly Salazar. Sepira was extremely saddened, along with the students and teachers._

_The chosen children of Magick are dead._

_The Earthborns left soon after Salazar had died. They went to their homeland, Italia._

**[Year 1591]**

_The Tri-Ni-Sette was formed after their fellow Earthborns had slowly died out. Sepira was dieing too, but she dare not tell Kawahira. He would be overprotective,_ too _overprotective._

_She decided to give the Vongola Rings to Giotto._

_"Giotto, protect these rings."_

**[Year 1595]**

_She didn't have much time anymore, so she called her beloved daughter, Mira, to her side. She looked like her except her emblem was on her left cheek, not right, and she had wavy hair._

_"Mamma!" The 15 year old's blue eyes were shining with unshed tears._

_"Shh, my little Sky." She smiled at her sadly, "Don't cry, mamma will protect you." Sepira gave her a orange pacifier._

_**"Remember, Mira...when your happy smile from the bottom of your heart."**_ _Those were Giglio Nero Primo Sepira's last words..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Or so she thought?_

**[Year 1596]**

_He had found out. Kawahira had found out that Sepira had died. They might have had a disagreement, but Sepira was...Sepira was_ dead _! He'll never see her smile. Never see her beautiful eyes again. Never hear her bell like laugh. Her melodic voice. He will never see_ **her** _._

**[Year 1980]**

_A small baby was being cradled in her red haired, emerald green eyed, mother's arms. Her mother was smiling softly._

_The baby opened its emerald green eyes, slowly turning a brilliant Sky blue, and smiled once again._

_Giglio Nero Prima Sepira has awoken once again. But this time..._

_._

_._

_._

_As Dorea Rowena Potter, daughter of Lilian Ariana Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter._


End file.
